


企鹅岛

by Movingsun



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 你的照片写在一封情信里面。





	企鹅岛

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 原作写于19.5.14

企鹅岛

 

镜飞彩收到花家大我的来信。他顶着雨跑到车站时——早上出门时忘了看天气预报，下了夜班后暴雨又还没有停——信封上的字迹已经被飘来的雨水淋湿了，钢笔印记晕成一片深蓝色的云。花家只爱用钢笔写信，即使是开处方时也改不过来。两人还共事的时候飞彩拿了他好多笔，处方笔是特质的全针管，但他在花家的桌上总能发现几只金尖毕加索。  
不过他辞职的时候收拾物品，顺带就把那些笔都送给了飞彩。但实际上并未有什么区别：一年之前他们就同居了，住在离医院不远的一间高级公寓里。布局很简洁，因为职业原因并未带上浓厚的烟火气。上个梅雨季时因为阳台上的衣服好几天都没有收下来，甚至还被邻居敲门问这儿是否还有人居住。提醒的方式是插在门口信箱里的便笺，前一天忘记拿出来的玻璃瓶牛奶早已变质。  
花家在那一天之后不久就交了辞呈，然后去领养了一只流浪狗，没有起名字，每次要喊他，就拍两下手。看起来是德牧的混血，被车撞断了后腿，经过治疗后能走路了，但依然一瘸一拐，不能像小区里别的小狗一样奔跑。飞彩在空闲的时候也常常跟着花家去遛狗。前放射医延续了一贯以来的暴躁作风，很少和遇到的小狗主人们交流，只顾一个劲地绕着圈走。飞彩惊异于狗的聪明劲头：常有小孩或者别的人朝它拍手，但只有花家或者他这么做的时候才有反应。  
花家朝他炫耀，他们正在咖啡店外面等美式叫号：“不知道为什么，总感觉它认识我。”  
飞彩把冰美式递给他：“我也可以喔。”  
他的那杯加了奶。他把杯子交给花家，拍拍手，狗狗便朝他扑过来舔他的脸。  
“看吧。”  
“你会照顾他的吧。”  
“我很忙啊。”  
“没事的，它很聪明，给它安排好自动饮水机和喂食机就好了。应该不会掀盖子的。”  
是很久之前，九条贵利矢说他养的哈士奇把家里的自动喂食机给掀了，一餐就吃完了一天的狗粮。  
“那很好我不会出……”  
飞彩把咖啡接过来，背着路灯光注视花家被静电弄得像蒲公英的头发——他前几天莫名其妙去染了两撮白色头发，昨晚又自己染了回来：“你要出门？”  
“啊，过几天吧。”  
“去哪里呢？”  
“我也不知道。”  
“买机票了吗？”  
“到时候再说吧。”  
他们走到楼下。花家把狗抱起来开门准备电梯，飞彩负责把他们的咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶。  
“去多久呢？”  
电梯里还有别人，是不常遇见但是来送过搬家伴手礼的刑警先生。但飞彩又不避嫌：“我不敢保证我能把它养得很好。”  
狗挣脱了花家的怀抱朝飞彩扑。他们做了一个小交接：“它都觉得没事。”

次日花家就收拾东西走了。镜飞彩上早班，他们一起出门。花家给狗安排好了今天份的水和粮食，飞彩把他遗漏在桌上的手机递过去：“不带手机？”  
“带了钱包。”  
“不准备和我……我们联系吗？”  
“我会给你写信的。”  
“信？  
飞彩才发现一直放在书柜一层的钢笔盒被打开了：“写信会寄到的吗？”  
“会的。”  
他走过去把盒子合上：“没有后手。”

等到飞彩收到信了，他才发现实际没有什么内容，只有一张拍立得相片，还附了张纸条，说明信件寄出的日子。纸条上的时间表明距离信件发出已经有三个月了，邮戳已经被一路上的风雪给模糊成一片深蓝色的云朵。但照片明显不是盂兰盆的时候拍的，飞彩也看不出来是什么时候——花家被冲锋衣和墨镜裹得严严实实根本看不清脸，身边围着一群企鹅，也像不怕似的，在他身边挤挤攘攘。

【有好好带狗狗出去玩吗？】  
【我回来要检查的。】

在电车路上飞彩一直盯着纸条上的字。花家写字的时候总是习惯在句子末多点一点。他挤在晚高峰的人流里，感觉身边的人都像照片里的企鹅，虽然没有叽叽喳喳他听不懂的话。上下站的摩擦让他把纸条都捏得汗津津的，等到飞彩下车的时候，他被一个大爷撞了一把，伸出手不自觉想要抓住什么东西的时候，不小心就把那张纸戳出了一个洞，整张纸像一个平面指环一样套在他的拇指上。

【一切都还好吗？】  
【没问题的，我很好。】  
【我会回来的。】

剩余的三行字恰好被刚刚的意外截断了。飞彩把纸条取下来，快步走回了家里：他今天饭后要牵着狗去散步，中途还可以去超市补充一些牛奶蔬菜和鸡蛋。隔着门飞彩就能听到铃铛声从门内传过来，他打开门，拍拍手，就有一团毛茸茸的温暖生物扑到他怀里。他扔了一支磨牙棒在地下，又掏出一把碎牛肉干递过去。  
他有些怀念花家的拥抱，即使他们这样做的时候并不多。大部分时间都是在床上，和拥抱伴随而生的通常是后背的抓痕。花家离开的那天也没有这么做，但在出门时吻了他一下，舌尖微微发涩，他一时紧张到仿佛是初次。  
——看起来好像很意外的样子。  
——……是你看错了。  
当时两人就站在门廊里，飞彩顺手就把花家的手机搁进贝壳碗，然后凑上去回吻他，直到花家反过来把他干枯的嘴唇都彻底舔舐过一遍。他把手机揣在怀里，又拿出来，蹲下身子掏出绳子给狗狗扣好，“要不要给你起个名字呢？”  
狗狗不理他。  
“不想要名字吗？”  
飞彩拍了两下手：“那还是不起名字了。走，我们去散步吧。”


End file.
